


My Lady's Hands

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, woman in armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for such_height's 2010 birthday, on the concept of Gwen/Morgana and hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Can be found [here on tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/42616213998/my-ladys-hands-gwen-morgana-friends-to).


End file.
